The present invention relates to a packaging unit for objects, comprised of two parts that are connected to one another, between which the object is arranged. One part is provided with a receiving pouch for enclosing the object.
Such packaging unit for objects for their keeping, storage, transport, and presentation, for example, at sales stands in the form of so-called blisters, are well known. They are comprised, in general, of two parts between which the object is arranged. One part is commonly a cardboard piece which has printed thereon the product information and which forms the backwall of the packaging unit. A transparent plastic foil is then connected to this planar cardboard piece, for example, glued thereto. For enclosing the packaged object, the plastic foil is provided with a corresponding receiving pouch.
A disadvantage of these known packaging units is that complicated objects cannot be contained therein such as, for example, wet shavers as well as a corresponding container and the corresponding dispenser for razor blade units. Consequently, the objects contained within such a packaging unit do not maintain their position and move within this packaging unit. For assembled objects this may result in their disassemby into individual parts so that the desired presentation is disturbed. Furthermore, the objects rattle undesirably within the packaging unit upon movement.
Different solutions are known from the prior art. For example, it is suggested in German Offenlegungsschrift 37 00 688 to produce a packaging unit of two transparent packaging halves, whereby each half is provided with pockets or pouches corresponding substantially to the shape of the object and projecting as a unit from the plane of the respective remaining packaging half. Essentially, half-shell shaped plastic foils are formed which are glued together at their edges and which enclose the object to be packaged. On the one hand, this packaging unit is expensive and complicated to manufacture; on the other hand, it does not reliably prevent that especially assembled objects disassemble. Furthermore, this packaging unit is disadvantageous with respect to transport, storage, and display.
It has been suggested in German Gebrauchsmuster 90 14 877 to provide a packaging unit for objects that is comprised of two foils that are to be connected to one another and are both shaped according to the shape of the object. According to this Gebrauchmuster the two foils are provided with projections and recesses such that the individual shaped portions of the plastic foil support the object at certain locations and in certain predetermined positions which prevents a sliding or disassembly of the object. This solution is comparatively secure with respect to displacement and disassembly; however, both foils must be shaped. This manufacturing process is comparatively expensive and thus uneconomical. Furthermore, for the subsequent manufacturing steps of the packaging unit only certain machines can be used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging unit which, on the one hand, securely holds the complicated object and prevents disassembly, and, on the other hand, can be manufactured economically with little expenditure.